Mermelada
by Pau-Milk
Summary: Seiya es un distinguido Abogado, que a sus 27 años a logrado la mayoría de sus metas. Menos la de el amor. Tras un pequeño incidente, conoce a Miho, una Recepcionista de su misma edad, y con los mismo problemas de sentimentales. Luego de una etapa de odio, sus vidas cambiaran. One Shot.


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Después de un tiempo sin escribir nada de una de mis parejas más amadas, pues aquí estoy. Trayendo una historia Alternativa. Que parte desde la imaginación de esta servidora.**

* * *

 **Dedicatoria.**

 **Cassiopeia Solo-Weasley.**

 **Karmelitha01**

 **Celestia Carito.**

 **Sé que son fieles lectoras.**

* * *

 **"Mermelada"**

Era un sábado por la tarde, de esos que hace poco calor, y aparentemente va a llover. En el centro comercial, se observaba un moreno bastante elegante. Él cuál estaba exclusivamente en la tienda de floristería. Su rostro reflejaba felicidad. Eligió el ramo de claveles más grande de todos lo que habían allí, y un bonito oso de peluche color blanco tamaño extra grande. Los claveles eran de color rojo con un hermoso lazos de color blanco. Cómo todo un caballero, ordenó que sea llevado a su destino. A pasos acelerados caminó hasta su carro deportivo, al parecer llevaba mucha prisa.

Aquella noche sería especial para Seiya, uno de los Abogados más importantes de toda la ciudad, quién a penas con 27 años de edad había logrado alcanzar muchos de sus sueños, por lo que su familia sentía mucho orgullo. Pero entre las pocas metas no alcanzada, estaba el amor. Situación que preocupaba a su madre. Llevaba muchos años soltero. Y nadie podía decir que él salía aveces con alguna chica.

* * *

Pero una tarde de verano, antes del sol ponerse, caminaba rápidamente por la estación del metro, se le hacia tarde para llegar a una reunión importante, y al fijarse notó que había votado las llaves de su carro deportivo. No sabía dónde, sólo recordó, que estuvo comprando uno refrescos, pero al volver a revisar tampoco traía su billetera. Vaya que suerte. Al parecer alguien la tomó prestadas sin permiso.

Salió la más rápido que pudo, con un poco de sudor en la frente, varió botones de su camisa abiertos, y casi la lengua afuera. Pero llegando a la salida con toda la prisa del mundo, con su cuerpo atropelló una mujer. Al parecer muy incómoda.

—Oye, fíjate por dónde pasas, imbécil—le gritó.

Él iba tan preocupado por lo de la Junta, que apenas logró divisar que la mujer de cabellos negros azulejos, iba acompañada de otra chica rubia, y por su mala pisada ella había perdido un tacón de su zapatos.

—Lo siento mucho—dijo al seguir corriendo—.Demonios.

* * *

La mujer luego de llamar los mil diablos, y gritar quien sabe cuántas cosas a ése idiota, siguió su camino como pudo. Llegó al departamento que compartía con su amiga Eris, y aun pasado los minutos no lograba concentrarse. Estaba furiosa.

—No puedo creer que ese inútil me chocó y siguió su camino—dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro—.Todos los días aparece un idiota más.

—Miho, por favor. Trata de estar tranquila—sugirió Eris—.Ve a darte un baño, para que te relajes un poco, al menos quítate el uniforme, mañana tenemos trabajo.

—Lo sé, amiga. La vida de una recepcionista no es fácil, a ver si el semestre que viene puedo seguir la Universidad—dijo preocupada—. Iré a bañarme.

—Y yo preparo la cena.

* * *

Mientras el Abogado esperado no llegó a su reunión. Pues sin dinero no hay transporte, y caminar cinco kilómetros a nadie le parece prudente. No podía llegar todo sudado, pero de manera ágil, llamó a su colega Hyoga para que le represente.

Regresó a su departamento todo apestoso, sonrió al recordar que ella le había dicho imbécil. Vaya, tenía unos ojos expresivos. Su figura era delegada, su voz delicada, pero ella un poco aburrida. Fue a la cocina por una cerveza. Necesitaba refrescar su cuerpo.

Comenzó a quitar su ropa, mientras tomaba la cerveza, nunca iba cambiar eso de estar sin ropa en cualquier parte de la casa, al fin vivía solo. Justo en ese instante sonó su celular.

—Hyoga.

—¿Qué rayos te sucedió?

Luego de contarle todo el suceso a su amigo y colegas, él cual no evitó soltar una carcajada, Seiya siempre la hacia.

—Entonces, mañana debes ir al Banco. El lugar que más odias.

—Sí, temprano iré.

—Por suerte la reunión se suspendió.

—Pues, mañana en la oficina me dirás las razones.

—Está bien.

Una vez terminada la conversación, él moreno se bañó. Muy pensativo. No podía sacar el rostro de aquélla chillona mujer. Ese había sido el imbécil más tierno de toda su vida.

* * *

Ella terminó de bañarse, y ya empezaba a preocuparse, no dejaba de pensar en el mal rato, y peor aún en el causante. Tenía unos lindos ojos, murmuró y sonrió. Sacudió su cabeza y decidió ir a cenar.

—Oye, Miho,¿No te parece un galán?—preguntó Eri, con una sonrisa—.Al menos para tu gusto.

—No, Eris. Sólo es un completo idiota que arruinó mi tarde, ojalá y no lo vuelva a ver nunca—dijo molesta.

—Eso si que es odio—dijo sonriendo.

—No es odio. Es un imbécil.

—Miho, yo pienso que quizás con una relación, puedes cambiar ese humor.

—¿Me estás diciendo que salga con alguien?

—Sí, llevas mucho sola. Tal vez una pareja te ayude.

—No está en mis planes por ahora.

—5 años diciendo lo mismo.

—Contigo no se puede, Eris.

Y así continuaron su cena, y razón tenía la rubia, Miho llevaba una eternidad soltera. Y tal vez era la razón de su mal carácter. Al menos eso pensaba su amiga.

Aquella noche le costó conciliar su sueño, cada vez que cerraba sus ojos. Veía su rostro. Razón tenía Eri para su gusto estaba perfecto.

* * *

Al día siguiente, muy bien vestido, tan elegante como siempre, sentado en su amplia oficina, con su tableta en manos, se encontraba Seiya revisando algunos correos, la mayoría de clientes.

—Es qué aún me parece increíble todo lo que me has dicho—dijo Hyoga, él se encontraba sentado allí.

—Así como lo conté, sucedió—dijo dejando sobre su escritorio dicho aparato—.Lo más grave es que hoy tengo que buscar el duplicado de mi tarjeta de crédito. Y tengo mucho trabajo, aparte de eso, tengo que ir a buscar el carro, pero antes ir a la agencia por unas llaves. Pero para todo necesito dinero, primero iré a el Banco—dijo mientras se levantó y caminó hasta la ventana más amplia.

—Quisiera poder ayudar, pero en 30 minutos tengo una audiencia, lo único que puedo hacer es darte efectivos, para que hagas tus diligencias.

—Y te lo agradezco, amigo.

Hyoga conocía a Seiya demasiado, como para no saber que estaba distraído. Pero prefirió no decirle nada, se levantó de su asiento, le dejó el dinero ofrecido, y se fue a su . Seiya salió a realizar todas sus diligencias, tomó un taxi hasta el Banco central. Se le hizo extraño tal acción, ya había perdido la costumbre de transportarse de esa manera.

Salió de dicho vehículo y caminó hasta su destino, iba observando con detalles las interminables filas, tan inexperto en su caso, decidió ir a la recepción. Con su mirada buscó el letrero, y allí fue. La chica de ahí tenía la cabeza bajada, al parecer estaba concentrada en el teclado de su computadora. Él cómo todo un caballero comenzó hablar.

* * *

—Buen día, señorita—saludó muy amable, con una de esas sonrisas que roban corazones.

—Buen día, caballero—contestó levantando su mirada. Pero su semblante cambió a molestia cuándo vio se quién se trataba.

Una ola de nervios se apoderó de él, imaginaba todo, menos eso.

—Señorita, yo siento mucho...

Ella se levantó rápidamente de su silla para quedar frente a sus ojos. Tenía como objetivo decir algunas cosas, pero aquellas miradas tuvieron un encuentro indeseado, que en ambos causó una corriente eléctrica.

—Le voy agradecer que se límite a preguntar lo que necesita, y por favor, no me haga llamar a seguridad—le dijo entre dientes.

Seiya la miró completamente, se veía tan elegante con aquella falda ajustada a su cuerpo por encima de sus rodillas. Bonitas piernas, pensó. Quería decirle algo referente a su objetivo allí. Pero el aroma de su perfume no lo dejaba pensar.

Ella lo miraba desconcertada. Será anormal, pensó. En cambio, él sentía que se le iba a salir la baba allí mismo. No recordaba la última vez que una chica lo había hecho sentir emociones.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita?—preguntó tratando de entender la situación.

—Necesito un duplicado—dijo al fin.

Rápidamente buscó en su computadora para darle respuesta.

—Segundo piso,tercera puerta. Allí tiene que hacer la solicitud, hay una serie de requisitos y formalidades legales, pero eso se lo explica el encargado—informó con una voz muy delicada.

Él parecía un idiota, no dejaba de mirarla un segundo. Ella por su parte estaba tratando de mantener la cordura, pero le temblaban las rodillas. Demasiado guapo, observó.

—Muchas, gracias.

—Siempre a su orden.

* * *

Y desde aquél encuentro las cosas habían cambiado, él tomó como excusa apropiada que necesitaba pedirle unas disculpas, y desde entonces. Todas las tardes a la hora de su salida del Banco, ahí estaba Seiya recostado en su auto, con algún detalle en sus manos, ella aceleraba sus pasos hasta más no poder, y él como hombre enamorado la seguía hasta la estación. Pero siempre sus intentos eran fallecidos. Aveces le enviaba flores, otras veces chocolates, pero siempre eran devueltos, la chica no quería nada de él. Pero lamentablemente, estaba rendida a sus encantos.

Así habían pasado algunos meses. En ocasiones él dejaba de ir, al parecer se había olvidado de ella, pero días después, allí estaba como el perro más fiel. Ella resignada optó por olvidarse de su presencia. Pero era inútil.

* * *

Una tarde, después de muchos intentos, una idea se le ocurrió a Eris. Hizo un plan con Hyoga, dónde ella hablaría con Seiya, para pedirle que convenciera a su amigo de salir con ella, y ella convencería a Miho de tener una cita con él.

Hyoga no puso ninguna objeción. Después de todo le gustaba la chica, y también quería ayudar a su amigo. Llevaba mucho tiempo solo, tal vez salir con Miho lo iba ayudar, y ya estaba seguro de que él se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Y así lo hizo, Eris convenció a Miho, de que si ella aceptaba salir con Seiya, ella iba a tener una cita con el rubio de su amigo. Miho conociendo a su amiga, aceptó. Pero Seiya y Miho nunca imaginaron que todo había sido un plan de sus amigos, pues, ambos estaban cansados de verlos solteros a los 27 años. Sabiendo que los dos estaban enamorados. La vida en ocasiones suele ser extraña. Se conocieron por una casualidad, se reencontraron gracias a esa casualidad. Y se enamoraron por que era necesario.

—¿Me estás pidiendo que tenga una cita con Seiya?

—Sí, por favor, Miho. Es que si eso sucede yo voy a poder salir con su amigo—pidió con una de esas caras que saben convencer.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Eres la única persona que me a brindado apoyo incondicional. Además creo que Seiya merece ser escuchado—dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

—¡Por fin!

—No es para tanto—dijo al sonrojarse. Era evidente que estaba loca por él.

—Ay, sé que te gusta, y mucho. Eso es importante, además, él es un hombre completo.

—Lo sé. Pero iré por ayudarte a ti con su amigo.

—Sí, claro.

* * *

No podía negar que sentía algo muy fuerte por él. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una cita. A su edad no hablaba nada de el amor. Era evidente que las decepciones habían acabado con sus sentimientos, pero desde que lo conoció a él su corazón estaba diferente.

Aquella tarde, a la salida del Banco, ahí estaba Seiya, como todo un galán, abrió la puerta de su deportivo color negro. Era un simple café, pero igual debía comportarse como todo un caballero. Al final de todo, estaba feliz, después de 4 largos meses intentando convencer Miho de que aceptara al menos escucharlo, había logrado salir con ella. Era un simple café, pero era con ella, se vistió muy adecuado para la ocasión. Era evidente que deseaba llamar la atención de ella. Suspiró al verla salir. Y por primera vez ella la regalo una linda sonrisa, la cual lo elevó al Universo. En cambio ella, estaba demasiado feliz, nerviosa, y enamorada. Claro como todo mujer madura, sabía mantener la discreción.

—Buenas tardes, Señorita Miho—saludó sonriente mientras colocaba su cinturón de seguridad.

—Buenas tardes, Seiya—contestó mientras hacia lo mismo.

—Estás muy linda.

—Lo mismo digo, te ves muy bien.

El sólo parpadeo un pal de veces, aun no asimilaba que Miho iba a salir con él. Claro, todo por su amiga Eris. Al menos eso pensaban ellos. Continuaron su camino hablando de como les había ido en el día. Una vez en el lindo café, Seiya se dispuso hablar, le iba a costar un poco de concentración. Con ella enfrente era algo difícil tener concentración.

—Bueno, Miho. Yo, sé que te debo unas fuertes disculpas. Hace unos 4 meses, ya sabes lo que pasó. Fue muy grasero de mi parte seguir mi camino, y no ayudarte—dijo apenado.

—No tienes que preocuparte, Seiya. Tampoco yo te escuche antes, igual tengo alguna culpa—dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

Luego de él explicarle las razones de por qué aquella tarde iba tan rápido, ella entendió perfectamente. Allí les dio la noche, y antes de llevarla de regreso a su departamento le hizo un lindo regalo.

* * *

Desde aquél día, las cosas habían dado un gran giro para los dos. Habían logrado entablar una amistad. Con frecuencia el la esperaba a la salida, y la invitaba algún lugar. No faltaban flores, peluches y chocolates. Ambos poco a poco se fueron conociendo más. Juntos asistían a las actividades sociales, claro, siempre que a uno de los dos se les permitía llevar a alguien. Todas las noches él le hacia una llamada, que se extendía casi hasta las 12:00 de la noche.

Ya Miho, no era la misma de siempre, estaba más bonita, y de él se podía decir lo mismo. Por su parte sus amigos celebraban su plan, del cuál ninguno de ellos dos logró enterarse. Ya habían pasado 7 meses desde su primera cita. Y desde aquél entonces, había crecido lo suficiente su cariño. Por lo que para aquella noche Seiya le había hecho una cita especial, se trataba de una cena muy formal.

Envió los claveles y un oso de peluche casi del mismo tamaño de Miho. Aquella tarde, Eris no se cambiaba por nadie. En la habitación de la invitada a cenar, había un salón de belleza, desde la pinza más pequeña, hasta el secador de pelo más grande. Manicura, pedicura. Un brillo para su color de cabello, tacones, vestido, maquillaje. Y todo aquello a cargo de Eris. Una estilista por vocación.

Muy concentradas en la belleza, cuando escucharon el timbre de su departamento.

—¿Será él?—preguntó la rubia.

—Me dijo que iba a pasar a las 7:30 PM, y a penas son las 6:00 PM.

—Iré a ver.

Vaya, sorpresa para Eris. Que de inmediatamente puso el grito en el cielo. Pero Miho casi le da un desmayo. Sintió todo su cuerpo temblar.

—¡Lee la tarjeta!

—"Eres mi casualidad más bonita, gracias por permitirme entrar en tu vida"

Con cariño, Seiya de Pegasus.

—Es muy lindo contigo, amiga. Creo que Seiya está preparando el terreno para algo.

—Seiya es perfecto. Lo mejor que ha pasado.

Luego de colocar sus regalos en su habitación, continuaron con el arreglo. Una hora más tarde, todo estaba listo. Demasiada hermosa, un vestido de color rojo, por encima de sus rodillas, tocones blancos, cabellos sueltos, maquillaje de reina, excelente perfume. En conclusión, estaba lista para lo ocasión.

Unos minutos después, escuchó la bocina del carro, lo que indicaba que él había llegado por ella, se asombró bastante al verla de esa manera. Claro, para él era una bella y hermoso mujer. Pero aquella noche, deseaba bajar la Luna para ella. Daba lo que sea por ser el servicio de sus deseos.

Como todo un caballero, tomó su mano y la condujo hasta la puerta, y una vez allí se dispuso abrirla. No sin antes darle una mirada para luego sonreír. Vaya, es lo más agradable que he visto en mi vida. Sus ojos iluminan la noche, más que la propia Luna. Pensó

Miho al sentirse tan observada, sintió sus mejillas arder. No iba a negar que estaba perdidamente enamorada de él. Y, tan elegante estaba aquella noche, más que todos los días. Su perfume cautivaba cualquier corazón. Se fijó en el bello color de sus ojos, los cuales emanaban un brillo lleno de amor. Respiró profundo, y sonrió sin decir nada.

Para ambos era un sueño hecho realidad. Después de años solos, sus vidas se habían encontrado una tarde común y corriente, mientras ella salía de su trabajo con el fin de regresar a su departamento, y él por un incidente llevaba prisa para ir a una junta importante. Pero más importante fue conocerla. Y así cambiaron sus vidas. Y volviendo a creer en el amor. Él la invitó a un hermoso restauran, con vista a el mar.

La noche había caído, y la Luna se reflejaba en el mar. En aquél hermoso lugar, se escuchaba una hermosa canción, titulada Tú . Lo que permitía que el ambiente fuera más romántico, aquella linda pieza hablaba de una historia parecida a la de ellos dos. Luego de él ordenar una botella de vino, comenzó hablar, le costaba esfuerzo, pero lo hizo.

—Miho, debo agradecerte que en mis últimos meses todo ha sido diferente, es más, puedo decir que desde el día que te conocí todo es diferente—suspiró—.Le has dado color y sentido a muchas cosas, no recordaba nada sobre le amor, y los sentimientos, hasta que llegaste tú.

—Seiya, yo...

—Sé que al principio me comportaba con un adolescente.

—No fuiste él único.

—Pero ya eso no es importante, lo importante es lo que sucede ahora mismo—se puso de pie, y caminó hasta ella. La tomó de la mano y la hizo mirar sus ojos—.Me enamoré de ti—aseguró con una linda sonrisa—¿Quieres ser mi novia? Ella parpadeó una cuantas veces, aún segura de que él estaba enamorado de ella, se le hacia increíble tener el amor frente a ella. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Continuaba escuchando aquella linda canción, sin duda todo lo llenaba él, era simplemente perfecto para ella.

Por un segundo, Seiya pensó que le iban a dar un no.

—Sí, Seiya yo quiero ser tu novia. En mi vida todo lo llenas tú—contestó al ponerse de pies y lanzarse a sus fuertes brazos.

—Y en la vida mía, todo eres tú. Te amo, preciosa—dijo al subirla un poco de su delgada cintura, para quedar a la altura de sus labios y por fin poder consumar un beso tan deseado para los dos.

Mientras la noche continuaba, las olas del mar se escuchaban en todo el lugar, y aquella linda canción no dejaba de sonar.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **Pues como todos sabemos, está prohibido colocar letras de canciones acá. Pero yo les recomiendo la canción, es muy linda. Tú de Noelia.**

 **Igual les recuerdo que no es una adaptación de la canción. Simplemente se me hizo bonito un fondo así para pedir un noviazgo.**

* * *

 **Seiya & Miho son una de las parejas más olvidadas de todo el mundo. Para mí son hermosos, tiernos, únicos. Y mientras yo piense así de ellos, entonces les voy a escribir.**

* * *

 **Existe la posibilidad de que un día haga la continuación de la historia, posible boda, una rivalidad. ¿Porqué no? Igual para darle participación a el amor de Hyoga & Eris. En fin, son muchas las cosas que quiero hacer con las parejas, pero mi tiempo no es mucho.**

* * *

 **Bueno, y para aquellas chicas que estamos creyendo que el amor nunca a existido, será mejor mantener la calma. Quizás algún día en la estación** **algún galán te atropella. Y entonces, la suerte cambia. Me gusta escribir este tipo de cosas. Así más o menos fue mi primer fics.**

* * *

 **Sin más que decir. Este fics pertenece al Álbum Amai Yume. Pueden ver el vídeo de la pareja en mi Canal de YouTube, A dónde va el amor Seiya & Miho.**

* * *

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **Nos leemos un día de estos.**


End file.
